


Lost, Found

by momentarycarbonstory



Category: Green Lantern: The Animated Series
Genre: F/M, Gen, Reunion, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1224805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momentarycarbonstory/pseuds/momentarycarbonstory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He would always find his way back to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost, Found

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The WB, DC, CN and Giancarlo Volpe and his cohorts are responsible for throwing this series into our arms.

He finds her at the ends of the universe where it continues to expand. Stars are being born amidst the thunderous clash of nebulae. In the distance a red dwarf hangs with eerie contrast against space. Everything is showered with light and pulsing with threatening booms and rumbles deeper than it seemed possible for the universe to produce, chaotic and savage in beauty.

He calls her name above the noise somehow. She turns from watching the scorch of a comet careening to their left, her eyes vacant, and he feels dread in the pit of his stomach. He flies closer, though just a little, and says her name again. This isn’t like his first call – a raw, desperate thing, as if yanked from his chest against his will like a stolen treasure. This time it is soft, like a breath of tired wind, full of the pain of every mile traveled and risk taken on the whims of a scant hope. Many had called him foolish before his journey and many still would, should they find him here, trying to salvage dead dreams beyond reason.

Her eyes remain as they were, and her name falls from his mouth again, strangled, pleading.

“…Aya…”

A mere 20 feet away, and still there are miles between them. His heart will surely cease beating if she doesn’t answer.

…Perhaps she can’t?

But then, like the first rays of sun that come after the rains, her eyes bloom with recognition. A few blinks.

“R…Razer?”

Stars dance around galaxies streaked in gold and blue. The planets align, the universe rights itself, and around the corner of a nearby planet there is a sun smiling. He flies toward her with the same urgency he’d used on his entire journey, heedless of the aching muscles that have been screaming for rest. She’s scarcely finished saying his name again before he’s holding her tightly in his arms, saying her name over and over again like a prayer.

“…Razer, you…”

He cradles the back of her head as if to say there was no need to speak further. So she doesn’t, instead winding her arms around his middle, her cheek pressed hard into his chest, the length of time since their last meeting only compounding the ache and loneliness felt in between. All he knows is that she is here, real, in his arms, and every naysayer has told a lie. The blue ring on his finger burns brighter than any rage of the past. _There is always hope…_

At length she distanced herself a little to speak, still clinging to his arms to be reassured of his reality. “…You came for me…” 

He let out a laugh choked by tears, gladness, in desperate relief of a mercy that was granted and perhaps not deserved, but cherished beyond all measure.

Gathering her in his arms again, he rested his face in the crook of her neck, weary heart finally resting. “…Always…”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of feelings about this pairing and all of them are very intense. I'm currently blazing through the series later than everyone and so am breaking my heart while fully conscious of my decision. Owww...
> 
> This was written solely as a self-consoling fic. The little bit at the end with the "you came for me" "always" thing is a nod to a post I once saw made by the Tumblr user klimpaloons. 
> 
> Now if you'll excuse me. *infuriated snatching-up of tissues*


End file.
